Current technologies allow computers to wirelessly transmit printing instructions to various printers. Often, an operating system and/or a program that enables printing (such as a word processor) may be configured with a default printer. In such instances, print jobs originating from the computer may be automatically sent to the default printer. While this feature may be very useful, the default setting may sometimes lead to an annoying or inefficient result. For example, a portable computer may select a default printer for a print job even when the default printer is not nearby. This may be especially frustrating to users if the print job is lengthy (e.g., several hundred pages) or if the default printer is a community printer used by multiple users.
In addition to potentially triggering inefficiency and frustration, a default printer setting may also trigger a security risk. For example, a default printer setting may create a security risk if a document to be printed includes sensitive information. In this example, printing to a remote default printer may increase a risk of sensitive data loss by presenting any individual who has access to the printer with access to the document, even though these individuals may not be authorized to access the sensitive information. This risk may be especially pronounced if the printer is located in an unsafe location. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods for preventing default printing settings from leading to unwanted printer selections.